Modern Day
|zombies = }} |Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or US: $4,99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2.99 TR: 12,49₺ |before=<< |after= }} Modern Day is the eleventh world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was released on January 7th for some users. It is set in the present, more precisely a few moments before Crazy Dave eats his taco (and further begin his time travel journey), and features Dr. Zomboss trying to negate and alter the history. The lawn is the same as the Player's House and the music is a combination of themes from the first game with instruments from every world. This world is a mash-up of every time period encountered before, and the main gimmick, portals, reflect that. Portals summon a special zombie from any time period to the lawn. The tiles where portals appear and the zombies summoned are scripted and never change. The gimmicks from some other worlds are also present, elevating the challenge to the point of being the second world with a 5 Jalapeno difficulty rating. World Description "The end is the beginning! Return to moments before you left in a contemporary contest stocked with zombies of every egregious era!" Levels Gallery MD map elements.PNG|House and Gargantuar podium in map MD part 1 preview.PNG|World preview Modern Day World Map Icon.png|World icon MD World 1.png|The first part of the level select screen MD World 2.png|The second part of the level select screen MD World 3.png|The third part of the level select screen MD World 4.png|The fourth part of the level select screen MD World 5.png|The fifth part of the level select screen MD Working Imps.jpg|The Worker Imps at the end of Part 1 ATLASES WORLDMAP MODERN NONPVR 1536 00 PTX.png|"Worker Imps" sprites ATLASES WORLDMAP MODERN 1536 00 PTX.png|Map sprites The note on day 15..jpg|The note on Day 15 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Modern Day OST (Music) Plants vs Zombies 2 - Modern Day Ultimate Battle Theme (Music OST) Plants vs Zombies 2 - Modern Day Demonstration Mini-Game Theme (Music OST) Plants vs Zombies 2 - Modern Day Part 1 Preview Plants vs. Zombies 2 Modern Day Part 1 Dev Diary Walkthrough :See Modern Day/Walkthrough. Trivia *There is a possibility of this being the final world. However, no official information has been released. **There is also no silhouette of another world after Modern Day. Instead, time rifts resembling portals (but of different shapes) replace the silhouette. *World-exclusive plants such as Thyme Warp and Gold Leaf still cannot be used despite the fact that Modern Day uses aspects from different worlds. In Day 9, the game lets the player use Thyme Warp. **Although Day 12 is a level with dinosaurs, Perfume-shroom cannot be used. **In addition, despite Hunter Zombie being present in Modern Day, Hot Potato cannot be used either. *Even though jams do not play in this world, zombies from Neon Mixtape Tour can still use their special ability as if their jams were playing. *The level music in this world is a remix of Grasswalk, with instruments from the previous worlds. The third wave music is a remix of Graze the Roof while the final wave music is an instrumental remix of Zombies on Your Lawn. **The Ultimate Battle theme uses Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, and Jurassic Marsh's instruments with a touch of Far Future and Lost City. **The Demonstration Minigame theme uses Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, and Lost City's instruments. *Like in Jurassic Marsh, the "Choose your Seeds" theme has a very close resemblance to the main menu theme of the first game. *Modern Day is the only world with a mini-game from the first game as a Brain Buster. *Modern Day may take place in 2009 due to Penny's quote, "Stars can help us get back to the year 2009 and your taco." **The world description also says "The end is the beginning" and the game was confirmed to "start" in 2009. *The Dark Ages Gargantuar is the only Gargantuar to not appear on level 16 (The Gargantuar Battle). Category:Modern Day Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas